Enamorandome de ti
by migueldavidnaruto
Summary: La cuarta gran guerra ninja había terminado naruto con ayuda de kakashi logro destruir a obito y a madara uchija dándole la victoria a la alianza shinobi,sasuke volvió a konoja pero estaría a prueba un par de años hasta que se demostrara su lealtad a la aldea,ya no había amenazas para el mundo ninja naruto había logrado traer paz al mundo pero algo le faltaba y naruto lo sabia...


La cuarta gran guerra ninja hab a terminado naruto con ayuda de kakashi logro destruir a obito y a madara uchija d ndole la victoria a la alianza shinobi,sasuke volvi a konoja pero estar a a prueba un par de a os hasta que se demostrara su lealtad a la aldea,ya no hab a amenazas para el mundo ninja naruto hab a logrado traer paz al mundo pero algo le faltaba y naruto lo sabia...

capitulo 1:conoci ndote

yo solo estaba hay sentado,pensando,hace un par de horas hab a visto lo que se supone debi ser lo mas doloroso para mi,la chica que hab a amado desde la ni ez bes ndose con mi mejor amigo,pero lejos de molestarme sent algo diferente que era lo que sent a?esa pregunta fue la que me trajo a este peque o parque a sentarme en este columpio,solo en un par de hora me hab a dado cuenta cuenta de lo que era sakura para mi,yo la amaba,como un hermano,quer a protegerla talvez en alg n momento si estuve enamorado de ella cuando era un ni o,pero por la simple raz n de que tenia que ganarla,era una de mis metas,algo que tenia que hacer para superar a sasuke pero todo ya esta claro en mi cabeza,solo siento un gran alivio en el cuerpo,me siento muy relajado,me siento...feliz.

Sigo sentado en el columpio mirando a los ni os mientras juegan es un d a realmente bonito para estar sentado aqu me digo a mi mismo para luego levantarme y comenzar a caminar !naruto,espera alguien grita a mis espaldas lo que me hace voltear de inmediato para encontrarme con ino yamanaka

hola ino le digo sonriendo

que haces por aqu ? me pregunta extra ada

nada solo pasaba por aqu le contesto

bueno,ya que no haces nada, me acompa as a ir de compras por favor? me dice casi suplic ndome

de compras? le pregunto

si,bueno ya sabes desde que vivo sola ya no encuentro la comida m gicamente en el refrigerador me contesta sarc sticamente

ok,te acompa o le contesto sonriendo

genial,odiar a tener que ir yo sola me contesta comenzando a caminar

y desde hace cuanto vives sola? le digo mientras comienzo a caminar a su lado

apenas hace un par de semanas,pero aun no me acostumbro me contesta

ya lo har s le contesto sonriendo

siempre estas feliz verdad? me pregunta

casi siempre le respondo al tiempo que volteo a mirarla

eso me agrada me responde sonriendo

el tiempo paso bastante r pido camino a el supermercado hablar con ino es bastante entretenido despu s de todo,despu s de un buen rato de caminar por el supermercado ino consigui todo lo que necesitaba,extra amente todo lo que compro tenia la palabra dieta plasmada en la etiqueta,despu s de eso la ayude a llevar todo lo que hab a comprado a su casa

!no puedo creer que ayas echo eso me grita al tiempo que comienza re r a carcajadas

fue en una misi n tenia que hacerlo le dije sonriendo

que divertido eres de verdad me dice al tiempo que abre la puerta de su casa

donde pongo esto le digo se alando sus compras

en la mesa por favor me contesta sonriendo

esta bien,entonces creo que me ir le contesto mientras pongo todo en la mesa y comienzo a dirigirme a la puerta

oh, tienes un compromiso? me pregunta

no la verdad no tengo nada que hacer le contesto encogi ndome de hombros

bueno la verdad yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer, porque no te quedas un rato? me dice sonriendo

miro el reloj marca las 11:58 am no puedo creer que el d a sea tan lento si rechazo la propuesta de ino este d a sera muy malo y mas con lo que vi en la ma ana,no quiero pensar en eso por un buen rato

claro, que quieres hacer? le pregunto sonriendo

veamos una pel cula me dice sonriendo

despues de unas cuantas horas ya habiamos visto 2 peliculas y estavamos terminando de ver la tercera,estavamos sentados en su sala con las luces apagadas las cortinas cerradas y un tazon gigante de palomitas,ino lloraba como una bebe la pelicula que habia elegio no era muy animada se llamaba las lagrimas del amor ya deben de imaginar que tan buena era,pero despues de unos cuantos minutos por fin termina

que te parecio la pelicula naruto? me pregunta todavia con lagrimas en los ojos

bueno las peliculas romanticas no son mis favoritas pero estuvo bien le digo sonriendo

miro el reloj ya son las 7:05 pm como paso el tiempo tan rapido

oye naruto...la pase realmente bien contigo hoy me dice sonriendo

gracias ino yo tanbien la pase genial le dije

eres muy agradable lastima que nunca nos dimos el tiempo de conocernos bien naruto me dice lanzandoce en el sofa

que tal si salimos ma ana! que opinas? le digo emocionado

que gran idea naruto asi podriamos conocernos! me grita emocionada

genial, que quieres hacer ma ana? le pregunto sonriendo

porque no vamos a desayunar?pasa por mi a las ocho me dice

ma ada a las ocho? le pregunto

ma ana a las ocho me contesta


End file.
